


Sick Adam

by adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam loves him regardless, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), I just love the ’shiro can't cook’ hc, It is also 3 am why do I write fics so late??, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post War, Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook, Sickfic, adam lived and they're happily married, but he's trying his best, he just wants cuddles, hunk and keith are just mentioned btw, shiro is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior/pseuds/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior
Summary: After the war, Shiro had tried to secretly learn how to cook from hunk so he could surprise adam with it someday. But he didn’t even know how to cook. He just wanted to do something nice for adam.--------Adam comes down with a fever and Shiro tries to help him by cooking some food.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sick Adam

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what it is but i just love fics where shiro can't cook but he's trying his best 🥺🥺  
> i also don't know how to title fics lol sorry pls enjoy!

Adam had been sick for about a day and Shiro hoped he would get better after he slept for the night but unfortunately, when Shiro checked in the morning, adam still wasn’t feeling better. 

While he was still asleep Shiro got up and put a hand on his forehead trying to check his temperature and his forehead was still extremely warm. Shiro wanted to do something nice for him and then he thought about what adam usually did when Shiro wasn’t feeling well. 

Usually, when Shiro wasn’t feeling well adam would make some noodle soup and toasted bread for him. Shiro wanted to do something like that too but he didn’t know how to cook that well. 

Shiro remembered when him and Keith had tried baking cookies but it hadn’t really gone well. That memory was one of his favourite memories from before the Kerberos mission. After the war, Shiro had tried to secretly learn how to cook from hunk so he could surprise Adam with it someday. 

But he didn’t even know how to make noodle soup. He just wanted to do something nice for adam. He decided to call hunk and ask him. He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, so that he didn't wake adam up, and called Hunk. It was still fairly early in the morning so he wasn’t expecting him to pick up but-

“Hey Shiro” hunk said sleepily

“Um good morning hunk, I hope I didn’t disturb you,” Shiro said nervously. It was 9:30 am on a Saturday he really didn’t expect anyone to be awake.

“Oh its fine don’t worry about it, is something wrong?”

“Oh, yea! Adam isn’t really feeling well so I wanted to do something nice for him and make him some noodle soup but you know well enough that I cannot cook so I was hoping you could help me”

“Oh tell adam to take care and of course, I’ll help you!”

“Thank you so much hunk!”

\-----

Hunk had helped Shiro figure out how to make the noodle soup adam usually made for him. Of course, Shiro was still extremely nervous.

“Don’t worry Shiro it’ll be okay! Youll do great I believe in you” 

Shiro softly smiled and said “thank you hunk I hope I can make it well enough so that adam will like it”

“Shiro he’ll love it! I promise you that”

“Thanks again hunk!”

“Of course Shiro!”

The call ended and Shiro was extremely nervous. He was scared to mess this up. He didn’t want adam to get even sicker after eating his food.

Shiro brought out all the ingredients and set them on the counter. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he started preparing everything the way hunk had told him to. 

As he was mixing the noodle soup he had prepared in the pot his finger accidentally touched the pot and burnt himself. He almost screamed but then covered his mouth with his hand as to not wake Adam up.

Shiro walked over to the freezer and got an ice cube to put on his finger as he continued to stir the soup.

After he finished the stirring the soup he poured it into the bowl and set the bowl on a tray along with a plate that contained two pieces of toasted bread. He also got a glass of water and some medicine to give adam after he ate his food.

Shiro lifted the tray and walked into his and Adam’s bedroom. 

“Good morning love,” Shiro said softly

“Uhng~ takashii” adam mumbled

“How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts and- wait what’s in your hand?” he asked squinting at the tray in his hands.

”uh-i made you something,” Shiro said blushing. Why was he blushing?? They had been married for three years now and even then every time he looked at Adam he felt like he was fifteen again.

“Oh, what is it?” Adam asked trying to get up. Shiro put his arm on Adam’s back to support him as he got up. Then adam put on his glasses.

“oOh is it soup? Did you make me soup Takashi??”

“Uhh yeah I hope you like it,” he said blushing again. Could he stop blushing???

“Aww that’s so nice of you Takashi I love you” 

“Heh I love you too now try some before it gets cold” 

He gently put the tray down on Adam’s lap and adam ate some of the soup. 

“How is it?” Shiro asked anxiously

“oOo Takashi it’s so nice, where did you learn how to make this from?”

“Um-hunk taught me, is it really that nice?”

“Yes it’s wonderful I really like it, thank you for making this for me Takashi” Adam smiled

“Of course adam, you always took care of me when I wasn’t feeling well”

“Oh come on it wasn’t that big of a deal”

“It is, you always take care of everyone. You deserve this Addy~”

“Don’t call me that” adam said with a pout on his lips

“Come on eat now,” Shiro said laughing

Adam ended up finishing all the food and had his medicine. He yawned as Takashi came back into the room after keeping the dishes in the kitchen.

“You better wash all those dishes,” Adam said sleepily

Shiro laughed and said “yes I’ll wash the dishes but right now I would prefer to cuddle with you”

Adam giggled and opened his arms as Shiro fell into his arms. Shiro tried to kiss Adam but he pulled away, Shiro pouted.

“Stop Takashi you cant kiss me youll get sick too!” adam exclaimed.

“It’s fine, let me kiss you!” 

“I don’t want you to get sick too you know”

“Any way you did really well with that soup” adam said

“You think so?”

“Of course I do, your cooking was surprisingly good”

“Hey! My cooking isn’t that bad”

“It’s fine when it's not burnt” adam giggled. Shiro softly chuckled.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and snuggled under the covers. Later that day adam ended up feeling much better. Shiro also called Hunk and told him that Adam love the soup, he also thanked Hunk for everything. 

“Im glad you’re feeling better,” Shiro said as they sat on the couch watching a movie

“Its all thanks to you of course Takashi” 

“I love you adam” he smiled as he kissed adam softly on the lips

“I love you too Takashi” adam smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
